T-CEST Let's See How Strong You Really Are
by PieSurprise
Summary: Pairing: Don/Raph (Mention of Leo/Mikey) Summary: The resident genius has prolonged feelings for the rough, hothead of the family, and after seeing that tail too much; things eventually get hot and steamy. Rating: M/18 Contains: T-Cest, exotic tail acts and fetishes, mature content, explicit, smutty Disclaimer: TMNT are not mine, for I am not worthy enough.


Let's see how strong you really are

Pairing: Don/Raph (Mention of Leo/Mikey)  
Summary: The resident genius has prolonged feelings for the rough, hothead of the family, and after seeing that tail too much; things eventually get hot and steamy.  
Rating: M/18  
Contains: T-Cest, exotic tail acts and fetishes, mature content, explicit, smutty  
Disclaimer: TMNT are not mine, for I am not worthy enough.

* * *

The sound of low grunts and aggravated heavy breaths spilled out from under the resident hotheaded, emerald turtle's shut door. The beautiful work out noises however drifted along to the brain of the clan's genius. A break in his thought track caused a flash back in consideration for him to move away from the hallway, or continue listening to the chorus his brother was making.

Donatello had always admired Raphael's masculinity, even if it did mean having to observe from afar and in secret. Donatello enjoyed the eye candy Raph seemed to flash him every now and then, whether it was intentional or accidental Donnie never minded too much. Most of the time it occurred when Raph was working on his bike, the heavy look of concentration and passion always stirred something deep inside Don's guts, and then successfully traveled straight to his groin, especially when Raph was required to bend right over to inspect the smaller elements in the vehicles structure. The view was always so amazing, his tough and thick tail wiggling in joy when he managed to find what he needed, or fixed a certain part of his machine, whatever it got to make that beautiful appendage to move in such pride and excitement. However, the one thing that got Donatello being even hotter in his shell was Raph's dedicated work out routines. The noises he'd make, the perfect beads of sweat forming over his dark skin, those muscles dipping and lurking with smooth ease... It all set Don on fire. To see Raph laying back on his bench press, face and arms straining to meet his set goal, the ease in display of his comfortably spread thighs, the tail that sat so happily outwards - it's occasional trembles when it's owner was pushing further and further past his ultimate limit.

Don was lucky enough to be in the same room when Raph was exercising only for a few times, but each memory stuck in a hot, thick fog that always clouded his logical mind when he felt the urge to release his pent up sexual needs. But, holding the utmost respect for the big lummox, Don's guilt eventually managed to separate his lustful images of his brother; ultimately making him feel sick and disgusted with himself. Raph was his brother, his closest brother and friend, and at the same time his mind's sex toy. True, they may not be related by blood, but he was brought up (along with the rest of them) to see them all as brothers, call them brothers: to be their brother. It's a cruel fate for them already with the fact they cannot go out in the world like normal people, mostly because they're not normal. But now, with Donatello's guilt riding mind, he's managed to alienate himself even from the fact that they're not exactly 'normal' as normal can be...

'_Being gay isn't as bad as it was back in the 1900's... or any era for that' _His mind threw up after hearing the noises floating further and further into his darker lust filled cage in the back of his mind. _'Not exactly the same as incest though.'_ His torn emotions spat back at the voice. Already, he felt himself being pushed side to side from his arguing emotions. '_Who says it's incest?' 'We say it's incest.' _His guilt voice had a point. Both sides of the argument had one level of agreement: it was incest to have feelings, and sexual fantasies, about his brother. Incest. The only thing he couldn't think was whether he was okay with knowing if he wanted Raph in that way. His mind could not make any clear sense of his emotions.

Donatello was frozen in place just outside Raph's room, lapping up all the noises he was making behind the closed door. This was different, and Donnie knew it. Raph was out of routine for once. Usually he'd work out just before he went to sleep, or when there was time between the end of training to the declaration of dinner. '_Or lunch. Depending on the days-'_ Shaking his head to rid himself of his factual observations, Donnie knew this one work out was wrong, out of sync with Raph's usual times. Worry and concern boiled in Don's stomach, making his arm extend to reach out for the door and rapping lightly even before what he was doing was going through his mind. Instant regret surged through him, an automatic fleeting instinct told him to run now before anything happened. Maybe Raph didn't hear his light knock, it'd give him just enough time to flee to the sanctity of his own room and-

''I swear ta t'e love of god, Ima knock yer ass inta next week!'' was the only thing he heard before jumping at the fluid motion of the hothead's door swinging open before any of Raph's words had fully sunk into Donnie's head. Flinching as what he said completely hit home, Donatello stood rather dumbstruck before a fairly angered, and sweaty, Raphael. Gulping with anticipation, Donnie rattled through what he could possibly say to explain his knock on Raph's door. Hell, even he didn't know why he knocked in the first place! Raph's angry flair in his burning eyes settled slightly as they locked their sight into Don's chocolate brown flighty gaze.

''Uh Raph, yeah... S-Sorry to disturb you but, uhh...'' Don's hand flew up to his face, rubbing his heating cheeks in an attempt to stimulate a good reason as to why he interrupted Raph's aggressive work out. _'Great, now we're stuck, what you going to say now? That you know about his work out schedules and found that he was taking part in his physical exercises at the wrong time? Yeah, 'cause that doesn't sound at all stalkerish!' _ He was about to stutter once again when Raph's voice broke through his internal ramblings.

''Uhh, sorry 'bout t'at Don... T'ought ya were Leo.'' Ah. So that explains 's mind managed to filter his theories and pieced the puzzle together: they had another argument. Don's slightly heated cheeks died down as he gave a sympathetic tilted smile to the rough turtle.

''Do ya...'' Raph started, his voice reaching into a slightly higher pitch before he cleared his throat, ''Do ya t'ink ya could c'mere 'nd sit with me fer a lil while? If t'at's ok with ya?'' Just watching his eyes flicker from the floor back to his own eyes made Donnie's stomach flip as he nodded.

''Of course I can.'' Donnie replied softly, following Raph into his seemingly dark room. _'Good job braniac, you've quite literally allowed yourself to slip into the dragon's den. Now what?'_ His mind quizzed a good a little awkwardly in Raphael's room, Donnie took a quick scan of what items were placed where as Raph quietly shut the door. Donnie's intent curiosity took over any crazed fantasies he had held for so long in his head, just seeing Raph's room properly from the inside was so amazing, yet he was concerned for his brother's temperament.

''What is wrong, Raph? You don't usually ask to see me, usually it's I to ask you to have your company.'' He said bashfully, realising what he said but sticking with his honesty; it was extremely out of place for him to reach out for Don, especially after an argument with the other alpha, Leo.

''... It was 'bout Leo.'' He said gruffly, strained almost. Raph gestured to the bench press which still had the slight imprint of sweaty limbs that had been settled upon it only moments ago. Gingerly placing himself down, Donnie's gaze wandered to Raph's standing form, his tense shoulders and tightly pressed lips. Donnie averted the lucid ideas from crawling further into his brain, and clung to Raph's words. Noting on his use of past tense.

''Was?'' He inquired softly. Raph nodded in return of his observation.

''Yeh, I was talkin' ta 'im 'bout... Well, 'bout 'im 'nd Mikey.'' He murmured carefully, as if he was standing on thin ice that could crack with any wrong foot placement, or in this case, explanation. Donatello watched closesly as Raph slowly sat beside him, his hands heavily placing over his knees, leaning forward. Worried for a brief moment, Don was about to ask if he was struggling breathing, but Raph beat him to it. ''... 'Bout their 'activities' tagether.'' Silence. Donnie looked to his own hands, struggling to understand where Raph was going with his explanation. Then it hit him. _'Oh god. All this time, and you've been oblivious to it!' _Shock pooled in his thick eyes, his mind racing back to all the times he noticed the subtle hints that Mikey happily threw to Leo; then to the times at the dinner table and about how Leo would insist to sit opposite the youngest turtle. All because- ''I got mad at 'im fer bein' honest. 'Nd actin' like an obnoxious twat.'' Raph's angered tone stopped Don's fast moving thoughts as he turned his head to look at his pained expression.

''You don't like them being together in...in that way?'' Donnie inquired softly, though he feared his real response. With Raph's head sinking lower into his shoulders, Donnie suspected that his first thought was right. Don's own head looked down once more to his sweating palms. Sickness stirred in his chest and his lungs drew tight, as if he was being suffocated and poisoned all at once. His vision swirled at the reality of the chances of Raph accepting him having a 'crush' on him, let alone seeing his attraction to his brother as fine. Because it's not.

''I like 'em bein' tagether.'' Raph shyly announced, breaking the threat of Don allowing tears to be released. ''I just wish t'ey coulda let it be 'acceptable' earlier. Been waitin' too long y'know.'' And there Donnie was thinking he had everything sussed out. Donatello's head shot up to look back at Raph, only to find he was staring heavily at him already.

Don's jaw dropped slightly as he once more tried to stimulate an accurate question to ask Raph, but his flustered thoughts were cut short with the leaning action Raph was doing. Closer. Closer. Don's breathe hitched, caught in his lungs as he too found himself leaning in. The contact of warm lips against his own made everything slow down, to the extent where he felt like time had stopped. The only thing that made him know that time hadn't stopped going was the hesitant placement of a heated calloused hand against his own. _'This is real'_ his brain screamed to him, _'this is real and happening and you're sitting there like a dumbfuck, do something!'_ Don was frozen in place as Raph's lips worked tentatively at his own before quickly pulling back, Raph realising that Donnie's mouth wasn't moving in the slightest.

''Shit... Shit, crap.'' Raph cussed sharply as Donnie sat staring still, eyes wide and lips stuck agape. ''Don... Donnie, shit 'm sorry man. Bloody fuck, I didn't t'ink- I dunno, I just t'ought ya- Uh, oh crap.'' Raph's hand slid free from on top of Don's, his head and shoulders turning to shelter his growing embarrassment and shame. Raph went to move up and away from the awkwardness he saw spark through Donnie's eyes, but a hand wrapped wrong his wrist caused him to stop, take a breath in and look back.

''About fucking time.'' Don husked, pulling himself closer to Raph as he surged his head forwards. His sudden sternness was met with a willing mouth meeting his own, a rush of limbs moving about touching available skin, exploring and learning the routes as they went along.

Their tongues tangled in the slimy heat of each other's mouths, soft moans vibrating into the others jaws and rattling right to their very cores. Raph's dominance worked well against Don's easy submission. He was happy to give up the control for his brother to posses him and ravish his mouth to the extent of his lungs burning for air, but holding on just for more of the powerful taste of Raphael's hot flavor. The feathered touch of a large hand pressing over the growing bulge at the base of Donatello's plastron dragged a rough churr through the olive turtle's trapped mouth. Encouraged with the response, Raphael continued to drag his lightly touching hand over the arousal, teasing until he brought another rough sounding churr in response to his ministrations. Mouthing his mouth down sloppily from Don's, Raph paid attention to Don's bare neck - teeth and tongue marking his skin, kissing over the hickie he made in a shy apology. The attention to both his neck and groin was increasing too much too fast for Donnie to catch on, or hold himself back any longer. A rattled gasp drew through clenched teeth as Don sighed Raph's name as he dropped down. Leaking at the tip already, Raph's hand eagerly encased the stiff erection, thumbing heavily at the head and pumping his shaft with a rushed pace. _'This is way better than my hand. Oh so much better!'_

With hips rising and thrusting in attempt to match Raph's pace, a sharp bite to his neck forced Don to remain still, Raph's husked whispers being spread across his mind, promises of what levels of intimacy will follow, all relying on his release. ''Oh f-fuck, Raph... Ahh! Hnngh, please... Raphie, Lemme... Just I just need to...'' Sucking on his pulse along his neck, Raph murmured around the skin caught in his mouth as his hand blurred over Don's incredibly hard cock.

''Need to what?'' Raph mused, his head lifting away from Don's sweating skin, to study his face intently.

''Need to... have... y-yoooh.'' Don struggled, and strained as the pumping on his cock slowed, then stopped completely. Fizzled at the denial of his climax and release, Don limply turned his head to protest his frustration to the smug looking turtle beside him. His face scrunching as he opened his mouth to argue against Raph's irritating expression, firm hands pressed against his shoulders with a sudden urgency, cutting off Donatello's sharp frustration in the making. He never realised Raph had dropped down, nor had he ever realised of how thick and long he was.

'''Nd it's about damn time.'' Raph chuckled deeply, the intoxicating voice sending a shiver down his spine. ''Ta make ya mine, 'cause damn Don, ya not been makin' it easy fer me to deny maself of it.''

A small, crooked and shy smile spread over Donnie's heated face, but a sudden voice dragged his attention backwards. _'Whoah wait now.. So, all those times of leaving his room door open, and having his tail out so nicely... He knew?! And wanted just as much!? What a waste of time, could've been doing this way earlier!'_ His eyes narrowed as he was moved down to the floor and ushered gently back on his carapace, somehow managing to find a solid voice. ''You're kidding me... You've made me wait all this time, when we could've been doing this?!'' An idea sparked across Donnie's mind, his hand travelling straight to his own cock as it slowly began to relax. ''You've got to make it up to me!'' He pouted as he put on a minor display of touching himself for his brother, who was now kneeling comfortably between his forced, spread legs. A smirk caught over Raph's wide face as his fingers trailed over the wiggling, cheerily appendage, Don's tail instantly wrapping itself round Raph's thick, groping hand.

''Well, just cause I know how much ya love ma own tail...'' He husked, leaning over Donnie, just barely scraping his large plastron over Donatello's stiffening dick as he continued his whispered assault, ''I'll make it up ta ya alright.'' Donnie couldn't hide his excited grin.

* * *

He'd often fantasise about the feeling of Raph's tail, but never expected it to be as flexible and sturdy as it was. And long too it seemed. A whimper crawled through Donatello's lips, the motion of the appendage inside him was too much to hold back from. The erotic sight he watched with the full view of Raph's own leaking dick was good enough to set him for life, but the fact that Raph had his tail in his own body brought a sudden surge of lust and hysteria over the genius. Even when Raph teased, and curled it at his internal walls, the fact that Raph was prepping him with his own tail was just mindboggling. Even though he had to wait for it for all this time, it was totally worth it.

''How's t'at fer ya Donnie boy?'' Raph asked gruffly, his fingers reaching forward to stroke up from Don's dick upwards. He was leaning back to give his tail enough room to move deeper, but the advantage of view it gave Don was so good. All he could do was nod fast, gasping and moaning before nodding some more.

''Raph! E-Enough of t-the fourplay... already.'' Don's hand moved down to cover Raph's that was teasing at his dick. The look Raph gave Don was something he promised himself to never forget.

''Okay Don, as long as yer sure... We can stop if it get's too much alright? I dun wanna hurt you.''

''You won't.''

A strange emptiness made Donnie break Raph's intense and sweltering gaze, to look down at what had made him feel lost. Raph's tail was slick and partially shimmering in the low light of his room, a marveled sight for a painfully aroused Donnie. That explains that then. His hips moved with urgency and need, a low whine rumbling from his throat which was met by a nod and a chuckle. He was curious to watch Raph smear lube over his large shaft, the sureness of his handling, and of his coverage. Plus the fact he had lube was amazing as well as admirable, in a strange way. His oddly panicked and skittish brain pushed aside the random thoughts as he felt Raph's tip push into his stretched hole. A hiss snaked through locked teeth and his set jaw, the sudden difference in size from his tail, to his penis was astounding and almost mind blowing. Continuing deeper slowly, Raph waited after each inclined he made inwards for the Don's relaxing muscle to adjust. ''You a... Alright D-Don?'' He struggled, his forehead wrinkling as he tried to keep himself from driving in the rest of the way. It didn't help with Don's body squeezing every now and then around his cock.

''Ok... I'm... Jesus, just move already!'' Donnie cried in gritted frustration. He was moving too slow for his own liking. With a more animalistic growl, Raph thrust himself fully in to Don's heat, causing a sharp burn to his walls. Donnie reached for Raph's neck desperately, clinging to it with need. ''Please Raphie; show me how strong you really are...'' He husked against his neck. His words were the only trigger Raph needed before he began slamming himself deeper into his brothers scolding heat and tightness.

Moans were shared and churrs rolled freely about Raph's room, Donnie's carapace practically being scrapped across the uneven floor, the sound of thighs being slapped together in harmony. Hand furiously pumping over his twitching cock, Raph continued to pound into Don as the first wave of climax hit. Donnie was the first to release with a weak cry, spluttering his hot whiteness over his own plastron along with Raph's, biting down into Raph's shoulder as he was being driven to kingdom come by Raph. The clenching of Donnie's release worked Raph to his maximum as he thrust once more before emitting a strangled yell through his own release. Shallower, slower thrusts were put in place as he continued to spew inside Don's throbbing walls until both himself and Don's body was done. Panting heavily, Raph pulled out from Donnie as his shoulder was released from Don's lock along with his arms flopping down, Raph tucking himself back into his shell as he sat half-witnessing Don's body dismissing his seed. That'd be a sight for another time. ''You... Alright?'' Raph asked hoarsely, his hand reaching towards Donatello's sweating face. His palm was met with a soft, lazy nuzzle and nod.

''You... feel better now Raphie?'' Donnie asked softly, his body still buzzing from his climax, along with Raph's. He was pulled into a firm embrace, Raph's body slumping against the bench press, leading Donnie to settle next to him.

''Oh yeh. Much betta t'anks ta yer input Donnie.'' Raph placed a few butterfly kisses against Don's snout, his lids fluttering as he tried to stay awake. Donnie happily snuggled down into the warm body holding him close, appreciating the gift he realised that had been made.

_Perhaps fate wasn't as cruel as he once thought._

''I love you''

''I love you too.''

Fin~


End file.
